


the clown behind the mask

by Fanficion_queen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficion_queen/pseuds/Fanficion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you always wondered why Gamzee always wore make up, you mean, you knew he was a clown, but he could afford to just be a regular troll every once and a while, but when you find out what he looks like without his makeup, it could be a good reason to make him wear it, or a good reason to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clown behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on my head cannon that Gamzee is just faking being high on soper but he's actually as sober as anyone else. dont judge me for my head cannons! HoNk HoNk! :o)

You walked through the empty seeming meteor, through the halls into rooms, looking for just one person to keep you company. You were board out of your mind, being a human on a meteor full of nocturnal aliens wasn’t as fun as you thought it would be, because when you were asleep they were awake, and vise versa.  
“There has to be at least one person awake right now.” you said to yourself. You passed a door, but stopped when you realized who’s it was. The door was purple, and had honk written on it in purple ink, a shade darker than the door. You walked over to the door, it was Gamzee’s, you knew him, you got along well with him, he was the one person that you felt you could tell anything, and he wouldn’t judge you…probably because he was always so high he would forget it in five minutes.  
You raised your hand to the door, knocking three times, there was no answer, sure Gamzee was always high, but he wasn’t a heavy sleeper, you knew just the slightest noise would wake him up, and yet, nothing. You got worried, you placed your hand on the door knob and turned it, it was unlocked. You opened the door and peeked inside, it was dark, but you could see fairly well. There was no one in the room, Gamzee wasn’t there. You closed the door and turned around. ‘if he’s not here, that means he’s awake and somewhere else on the meteor.’ you thought to yourself, finally excited that there was someone else who was awake on the meteor. You walked from the door back into the main room, where there was computers lining all the walls, you spotted the horn pile near the corner. ‘maybe he’s in the horn pile.’ you thought walking over to it.  
You reached the pile, but to your dismay there was no Gamzee in it, but there was an empty bottle of Faygo.  
You walked away from the horn pile and into a different hallway, there were very few rooms in this hall, and none of them belonged to any trolls. You continued to walk until you reached a dead end. You were about to turn around, when the hair on the back of your neck stood up, someone was watching you, you stopped. You reached behind your back and got your (Your weapon), ready to fight anything behind you. You could feel them getting closer and closer to you, until you could feel their breath against your neck, and then……….  
“HoNk, HoNk!” you jumped, gasping as you turned around to see the one troll you had been looking for, Gamzee. He held a horn in his hand, his face smiling down at you. You relaxed as you put away your (Your weapon).  
“Gamzee, you startled me.” you say as Gamzee puts the horn in his pocket.  
“SoRrY AbOuT ThAt LiTtLe SiS.” Gamzee said, high as usual. “JuSt ThOuGhT I’d CoMe Up AnD AlL SaY Hi.”  
“Why are you awake, arent you supposed to be asleep like everyone else?” you asked as you began to walk with Gamzee, back down the hall.  
“No, I DoNt WaNnA AlL SlEeP ThE MoThEr FuCkin’ DaY AwAy.” Gamzee said, smiling as he played with the horn in his pocket, creating muffled honks every once and a while.  
“Alright, well, do you want to go hang out or something, I’m so board.”  
“SuRe LiTtLe SiS.” Gamzee said, as he practically fell into the horn pile, causing a loud scream of honks. You sat down on the ground next to him, not hoping to die from getting a horn stabbed into your back. You looked at Gamzee, he had his clown make up on, as usual, you had never seen him without his makeup, you didn’t think anyone had. You had always wondered why he wore it all the time, besides the fact that being a clown kind of ran in his family.  
“Hey Gam?” you asked finally.  
“WhAtS Up?”  
“Why do you always wear your makeup, even when no one is around?” you asked. You thought you saw something change in Gamzee’s expression, like he had been affected by the question in some way, but as soon as it appeared, it went away.  
“WeLl I Am An AlL Up MoThEr FuCkIn ClOwN.” he said smiling.  
“Yeah, but isn’t there another reason, I mean, do you just like it or something. Has anyone ever seen you without your makeup?”  
“ThErE ArE A FeW MoTheR FuCkIn ReAsOnS I WeAr My MaKeUp, BuT To AnSwEr YoUr MoThEr FuCkIn QuEsTiOn, No, No OnE HaS EvEr SeEn Me WiThOuT My MaKeUp.” Gamzee paused as if he were thinking. “BuT I WoUlDnT AlL Up AnD MiNd If YoU DiD.”  
“Really?” you asked hopefully, you really wanted to see him without his makeup.  
“SuRe CoMe On.” he said grabbing you by the hand and pulling you up, leading you down the hall way and to his room. He opened the door and turned on the light, you followed him all the way to the bathroom where he turned around. “WhY DoNt YoU WaIt MoThEr FuCkIn HeRe AnD I’lL Be OuT In A MiNuTe.” you nodded and sat in a chair by his recooperacoon. You were probably sitting there for about five minutes, playing with the fabric of your shirt before the bathroom door opened and Gamzee walking into the room. His walk was different, you noticed he walked like he wasn’t so high, then he moved his hair out of his face, to reveal a makeup less Gamzee, you let go of the breath you didn’t know you were holding, he was beautiful, his skin was flawless and his eyes weren’t glazed over, his features were sharp but warm, he had a small smile on his face as he looked down at you. You stood up and walked over to him.  
“You should take off your makeup more often.” then it hit you, if he was this attractive to you, then you knew he would be attractive to other girls on the meteor too, you couldn’t believe it, you were actually jealous, you mean, you would admit, you did have a bit of a crush on Gamzee, but now, now it was amplified by good looks, you couldn’t let there be a risk of him getting one of the other girls to be his matesprite or what ever trolls called girlfriends. “You know what, ignore me.” Gamzee looked at you in confusion.  
“(Name) are you okay.” holy crap you couldn’t believe it, Gamzee wasn’t the least bit high, not at all, he was as normal as you were, well, on a sober level.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” you said, mentally scolding yourself for stuttering, you knew he was going to catch on with that little mistake.  
“(Name) Wha--”  
“What time is it?” you cut him off before he could finish his sentence.  
“What?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost two pm.” shit, that meant you still had a long time you had to deal with an extremely hot troll in front of you, this was beginning to make you freak out a little. Gamzee noticed this and got even more curious. “(Name).” he said, not getting an answer. “(Name).” he tried again, but you were still rambling off to yourself in your head. Gamzee decided it was time to do things differently as he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned you against the wall, your hands pinned at each side of your head, this got your attention, and you finally started paying attention to him again. “(Name).” Gamzee started, a serious look on his face, you had never seen it before, but then again, he was usually high, or was that just an act? “Speak. Now.” Gamzee demanded, inching closer to you, now your noses were almost touching, you knew you were blushing.  
“What do you mean?” you asked, pretending to act dumb, then you remembered you were trying to lie to a guy who pretended to by high every day, yeah, you were going to loose this battle.  
“You’re a terrible liar.” yup, and your shot down by a fucking clown, yeah, this will help your self esteem.  
“I am not.” crap, you just gave yourself away. “And I’m not lying.”  
“(Name),” Gamzee paused for emphasis. “I pretend to be a high as a kite clown all day, every day, in my eyes, yes, you are.” Damn clown.  
“Why do you do that anyway?” Muahahaha, random change of subject.  
“Don’t change the subject.” FUCK! Your screwed. “Why are you so nervous?”  
“I-I cant tell you.” you said.  
“Too bad.” Gamzee said, pinning your hand above your head so he would only have to use one hand, gaining a free one. “You’re going to anyway.” Gamzee smiled an evil smile that dangerously reminded you of Sollux, before he placed his free hand at your side, now you knew what he was doing….sadly you are very ticklish, and Gamzee knew that.  
“G-Gamzee. S-Stop.” you said between breaths of laughter, you had already fallen to your knees, and Gamzee was relentless in this game.  
“Then tell me.”  
“I-I cant.” props for not giving in, even while being tickled to death by a clown.  
“I can tickle you forever.” Gamzee said. “I’m a fucking clown after all.” Shit, this just hit you as true.  
“A-Alright,” you gasped, breathing heavily. “I-I’ll tell you.” Gamzee let go of your hands and sat down, crossing his legs underneath him.  
“Spill it.” was all he said before you managed to sit up, your diaphragm feeling like it was about to explode.  
“I….I was….you see I….Gamzee I…oh fuck it.” you said before you grabbed Gamzee by the shirt collar and smashed your lips against his. Gamzee’s eyes shot open, this was unexpected, even to you, at first you were afraid he was going to reject you, so you began to pull away, but before you could even get a centimeter away from him, he had wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back to him, connecting your lips once again, this time kissing back. Sadly, soon air kind of got in the way of your make out session with the hottest clown you knew. (Damn air)  
“You could have just told me that from the beginning.” Gamzee said panting.  
“But that wouldn’t have been as much fun would it?” you said, leaning against the wall. Gamzee smiled and leaned forward, trapping you between him and the wall.  
“I’m flushed for you, (Name).”  
“I love you too, Gam.” you said before your lips connected again.


End file.
